1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to door mountable devices that can be operated from one side of a door to selectively display a message on the other side of the door, and it particularly concerns such a device that accomplishes this without electronic components or the need for a hole through the door.
2. Background Information
Signs are often used on or adjacent doors to hospital rooms, hotel and motel room, offices, and conference rooms to communicate such messages as "Do Not Disturb," "In Conference," "Maid Service," "Occupied," and the like. This is done in some cases with a door mountable device that can be operated from within the room on one side of the door to selectively display the sign outside the room on the other side of the door. The user does this without opening the door by operating some sort of actuator such as a knob or a sliding member.
However, existing devices for this purpose suffer from certain drawbacks that need to be overcome. They may, for example, employ relatively complicated and costly mechanical structure, require a hole through the door, and involve inconvenient installation and deinstallation procedures. Thus, it is desirable to have a new and improved device for this purpose--one that is less complicated and costly and more convenient to install and deinstall without the need for a hole through the door.